Midnight Novas
by MistSpade
Summary: Tired of being oppressed and just still in mourn of his fallen witch friend, Josh thinks its time to step out of the shadows and grab New Orleans by the reins. Now Josh is going into a transformation. Will he survive or will he suffer the trials. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I really don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Cause if I did then there would be hell to pay! **_

_**I mean Kol would be resurrected, Elijah and Klaus daggered, Hayley bitch-slapped across the floor, Bonnie gets some literal sense, Elena killed along with Jeremy and Monique, and the Salvatore's stabbed with a wooden stake.**_

_**But sadly, I don't own the Vampire Diaries Series or The Originals, that honor goes to none other than Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.**_

_**Author's Note : Hey, that's just how I feel what would happen if I owned The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. But hey, can you blame me at all.**_

_**Warning : There might be some bashing involved in this fan-fic. But it's my story so if you don't like it the you can just press the little blue back button right now and don't read it then. **Now that this warning is up, please don't tell (ie flame) me you don't like the way that I'm characterizing the characters, because like I've said before, if you don't like it then don't read it. ****__**Otherwise, enjoy at your own risk !**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

**_Meeting with an Old One_**

**_Josh's Pov..._**

I really can't believe she's gone. I can't believe that Davina is really gone. And I was just really starting to get to know her more from the seems of it. Hmm, it just like life to throw a monkey wrench into everyone else's plans. But I never thought it would end things this badly. I understand that the power she had was literally killing her from the inside out. And I understand that it was because the energy from the three sacrificed teenaged witches from the intended Harvest. But what I don't understand is that why didn't she come back to life, seeing as though the ritual for the Harvest was complete. I mean four girls who were sacrificed and supposed to rise again, but none did.

So here is the question where did all that power that Davina had gone to. Cause from watching my share of books and movies with the occasional life threatening situations that somehow or another power like that just don't go away just like that. It would be either taken or absorbed for someone to get more power than they should which would later result in a person's defeat or death given the situation.

So I instantly jump to the most accurate and logical conclusion for this scenario. Someone must have hijacked the power given from the Harvest. Preventing the four girls to be resurrected. And coming to this realization, you soon grew very pale. Fear and worry beginning to become noticable and pronounced your face. It would only be a matter of time when the witches finally snap. And seeing that Marcel along with Originals and Hayley are number freaking one on their hit-list, makes things more complicated and schewed then it already is.

Along with seeing that being here in New Orleans is only going to get much worse from the look of it. So I better prepare for the worst. Seeing that since Davina is out of the picture, the witches are now taking a stand. Basically declaring war on all vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and even some of their own kind that doesn't follow up to their expectations. And just to add in more problems to the wind, Davina's pictures were actually visions of the future. Now an ex-girlfriend of Elijah, who was apparently a witch. Then later wrongfully killed by his brother, Niklaus. All for the sake of hiding his murders over the years.

Now from what I can guess she then used her power or whatever to put her whole entire magical essence into another witch I might add. Apparently she has been doing this for a century. Taking the magic in a previous host body to increase her own strength then moving on to the next one. And her name is Celeste Marie Helene Dubois. Now she is taking the body of another witch in New Orleans, but I don't know who though. But from what I can tell, she wants revenge on the whole Mikaelson Family, which under some circumstances includes Marcel and Hayley.

Which means no vampire is now safe, since Celeste from what I could guess hijacked the power given from the Harvest. Preventing the four girls that were sacrificed, that were meant to be resurrected later. Then later revived three of the worst witches in history in New Orleans. And for the same reason, like all people want for when they have been hurt or wrong against someone. Revenge!

Now half the city's vampire population has decreased a third in size. And by one apparently pissed off and recently revived warlock, whom was known as Papa Tunde. Performing a formidably dangerous type of magic, which was later called sacrificial. For obvious reasons of course. He even managed to absorbed the power that Rebekah Mikaelson, an original, and god only knows how many vampires. Then later puts it into a ceremonial bone knife. Then the next day he is sacrificed, in the same type of ritual madness which he performed on several other vampires.

And to make matters even worse, it looks like one of the girls that were sacrificed for the Harvest has been revived. The girl was none other than Davina's best friend, Monique Deveraux. But from what I could guess is that the sweet girl that Davina, talked highly about was not there. The girl looked like she was a freaking zombie. An thankfully from experiences of reading books with the occasional movies. I just instantly knew that the girl was apparently brainwashed. Then later when her aunt Sophie tries to save her and get her out of New Orleans. She turns on her then later kills her in cold blood.

Now on top of the earlier problem with the witches trying to declare war. We now have a ceremonial bone knife which can make death even worse for an Original, stuck inside of Klaus, who has been captured into the hands of the witches being tortured with Rebekah who is slowly going mad. So from the way I see it, shit is about to get real. And real soon. I'm hoping that will survive all this madness. Now taking a glass from the counter I was sitting at I hear a person from behind me say"Hello mate!"

Turning around, I saw a person who look almost like a younger version of Elijah Mikaelson. But having the dark brown eyes an hair, I could instantly tell that this was not your run of the mill person. This person was a freaking Original who from knowledge goes is dead. This person was none other than Kol Mikaelson. The unpredictable, unreasonable, menancing, unstable one of the Mikaelson. Soon the fear in your face became even more pronounced.

You then drop everything and try to the best of your vampire abilities run away. But as soon as you get the front door of Rosseau's. You then see it was now blocked off by Kol. He then said"It's rude to leave before answering someone, Joshua." You inwardly gulped, thinking "Holy shit, he knows who you are!" Then he continues by walking closer to you placing an strong firm hand on your shoulder, keeping you in place. Later he replies back saying"Let's chat Josh."

Seeing that trying to run was entirely pointless. You then soon gave in right he sported his trademark grin. You gave out a small whimper, even though it was intentional. The trademark smile turned into a powerful smirk and you instantly knew that you were caught and there was nothing you could do about it. Sighing weakly, you moved back over to the bar table took a seat. And wait for the ultimatium that the young deceased Mikaelson was about to have over you head. Life as a newly turned vampire can be hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Comment cause that will support me to make more chapters to this story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries Series. Cause if I did ever get the chance to own The Vampire Diaries Series or The Originals. Like I said before in the earlier chapter, that there would be a lot of major hell to pay. But sadly, I don't own either of the television shows. That honor and title belongs to none other than, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.**

**Author's Note : I've seen Crescent City, and all I could say is I love Celeste / Sabine even more. I mean the way she tore and read into Elijah was so freaking good and hilarious at the same time. Seeing that the arrogant, hypocritical, asshole got what he rightfully deserve. I mean I was waiting for such a long time for some one to put the original vampire in his place for once. Oops, my mistake I mean twice. Rebekah earlier did give him a piece of her mind. And look what came out of it, she was right in the end. Elijah was a freaking hypocrite to the letter. He even treated Katherine like she was nothing once, she killed Jeremy who previously killed Kol under the guidance and influence of her idiotic doppelganger. And she took his judgment just like that. If I was in Katherine's place I would knock some serious literal sense until he got the message. That he was a complete a utter douchebag. That's all I have to say for the matter.**

**Any way, on the warning.**

**Warning : This chapter may have yaoi and yuri scenes in it, along with the minor sense of bashing. And like I said previously in the earlier chapter. If you don't like it then, you can go press the little blue back button right now and don't read it then. But to my other viewers who would like to enjoy the reading then by all means read along. Otherwise at your own risk of course. **

**Now that this warning is done, I would like for you to read this brief intermission of comedy that I think you all would enjoy. Thank you. **

**Josh : Kol, you can come out now. The crazy dude is gone now.  
>Camille : Josh, who are you talking to? *gives him a questioning look*<br>Josh : To an Original with an snarky attitude and inferiority complex.  
>Kol : *glares at Josh*Camille : Klaus. *grins*<br>Josh and Kol : *laughing like crazy*  
>Josh : Good one, Cami.<br>Kol : Now I see, why you, Davina, and that ungrateful street rat, Marcel like her so much. She is funny as hell.  
>Josh : Don't talk about Davina in front of me every again. Or I'll-<br>Kol : You'll what, scream and hollow about a dead vampire who supposedly talking to you right in front of a psychiatrist. Yeah, that will just send you to crazy house.  
>Josh : *glares at Kol*Camille : I didn't even say anything about Davina, Josh ? Who are you talking to?<br>MistSpade : *walks in and takes a seat next to Josh* I'll tell you sugar.  
>Josh and Kol : *eyes go wide as cartoon dinner plates* Oh Shit! Run!<br>MistSpade : Uh-ah, sit down. *waves hand and freezes them in there seats*  
>Cami : Who are you and what did you do to Josh?<br>MistSpade : The person who would leave you a tip, and the person these idiots are trying to hide from? Also, not just Joshy sug.  
>Cami : Come again?<br>MistSpade : I'm talking about the ghost of the dead younger original brother, Josh was talking to. Oh, and before I forget...  
>*unfreezes Kol and Josh and makes Kol visible*<br>Cami : Oh, that's Kol.  
>Josh and MistSpade : Yepz<br>MistSpade : If I ever see you threaten Josh or Cami and try to harm them in any way I will personally make you relieve the incident in Mystic Falls all over again.  
>Cami and Josh : What incident ?<br>Kol : Don't show them I beg of you *starts to show anime tears*  
>MistSpade : Okay I will!Kol : Nooooooo!<br>*clips starts playing*  
>Barney : I love you! You love me, now lets play with Barney<br>Kol : Aaah! Get this fugly monstrity away from me!  
>Elmo : Da Da Da ah! Da Da Da ah! Elmo's world!<br>Kol : Oh God, there's more of them. *shivers and runs away*  
>Elmo and Barney : *cuts off Kol, and starts singing again*<br>Kol : *tries to kill Barney and Elmo* Why won't you just die!  
>*More Barney's and Elmo's appear out of nowhere*<br>Kol : No, I won't go out like this! NIK! ELIJAH! BEKAH! PLEASE HELP! *PANICKING LIKE CRAZY*  
>*Clips end*<br>Josh and Cami : OMG! LOLZ! *Josh fell out of the chair laughing, Cami trying to stop herself from crying laughing.*  
>Kol : It's not funny! *starts to use the sad puppy eyes*<br>Josh : No it's -  
>Josh, Cami, MistSpade : HILARIOUS!<br>Kol : *Tears whell up, bout to start crying*  
>MistSpade : Guys, enough! Joke's over.<br>Josh : Aw, but it was just getting good!  
>MistSpade : Do you want to be on my list next ? *gives Josh a glare*<br>Josh : NOO!  
>MistSpade : Then stop laughing now!<br>Cami : What was that anyway?  
>MistSpade : Mad Maternal Instinct kicking in. That's what happen.<br>Cami : Oh, I see! You see them as your kids! *trying to psycho-analyze MistSpade*  
>Josh and Kol : What!<br>MistSpade : Yepz!  
>Josh and Kol : WE ARE NOT KIDS!<br>MistSpade : Yes, you are now sit and let the grown ups talk. *giving both Josh and Kol glares*  
>Josh and Kol : Okay.<br>Cami : *laughs and shake her head* Man, you got them under lock and key don't you.  
>MistSpade : Girl don't you know it! Now, on to the chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Rolling In the Deep**

**Josh's Pov...**

"So what do you want Kol, I know that what every you mikaelson's want it always have some sort of catch to it. I mean almost everything I know about you Mikaelson's are basically the cause of most of the problems that happens to either witches, vampires, werewolves, even the occasional hybrid. It always end in some type of end game which would leave you guys alive, but everyone else lose things, people that they care about just to get what you all want." You then said to the deceased Mikaelson that was apparently talking to while sitting at a seat across from the bar table.

"Well, mate since you know so much about us Mikaelson's, then you would probably know very well that we always get what we want. And the thing I want, is to come back to life and get my revenge on my whole entire family. But I can't do that cause I'm dead. Well, technically in a supernatural purgatory called the other side but you get the point. But, anyways I need a witch for that. So that's where you come in. The spirits of your ancestor's here in New Orleans have decided to remove your vampirism from you. So they could get their line back to the original flow that it once was." Kol replied back with such a forceful yet knowlegable tone of voice.

"Wait are you trying to tell me that my actual biological family was actual witches. Like Davina and Sophie Deveraux. I mean that would be impossible. Cause, even if witches from the other side want me to become one of their own. I can't go back, I mean look at me. I'm a vampire. Otherwise known as an abomination of nature. While a witch is a servant of nature. I know you can't be both so. So why are you even bother asking me, a human who recently turned into a vampire. And still haven't drunken from the actual vein of a human. To go back to what he was supposed to be. When it will only leaves to more problems than it already desires." You said giving the full exasperated look at try for once. Then looking over to barkeep to give you a coke.

Seeing that things were basically going nowhere at this moment. Kol decided to grab you with said coke in hand, and then vamp-speed you to Lafayette's Cementary. As soon as you walked in you felt different instantly like you were going to be sick. Soon enough, you began coughing up blood which began to freak you the hell out. Looking up into Kol's dark chocolate brown eyes, you then asked"What's happening to me. What did you do?" In the distance you could hear people chanting and it was getting louder by the second. Kol then gave you once last smile then your vision began to blur. Until you were laying unconscious on the ground with an entire coven surrounding your body.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when you had woken up from your seemingly mystical knock out from a coven of psycho witches. You looked over to Kol, whom was just sitting on the edge of the tomb stone just waiting for you to get up. As you tried to stand, you began to wobble at little which Kol seemed to take notice. He then quickly rushed over to you grabbing you, by you waist to hold you in place. Getting angry, you tried to escape his grasp but from what it seems you couldn't actually get away.<p>

Making you angry even more. You screamed for him to let you go. But, Kol didn't, instead it seems that he was holding you even tighter. Which was beginning to piss you off even more. Soon enough, you turned your head catching a slight view of Kol's face. And from what it looks like the young original looked as if he was about to cry. It left an chilling sensation over your body. Kol then began to speak again, but this time his tone of voice had changed. From his usual cocky attitude to something a little more depressed. He then said" Josh, mate stop struggling against me at once. You are still in transition, as what the witches said and that if you leave as you are now from the Lafayette Cementary. You will die, and be forcivably dragged to the other side to await your lonely eternity."

Fearing for yourself at the immenint death that would happen if you were to leave the cementary at all. You soon began to stop struggling in Kol's grasp. Looking at the redden sky seeing that the sun was already setting. Tears began to appear and fall from your eyes. Taking Kol by surprise, you let out a sob and which later sent you into a hiccuping mess.

You then let out a weak rasp saying" Why? Why me? What did I ever do for things to turn out like this. I finally made just two friends that actually care about me. And look what happened, one's dead with an anicent extremely powerful witch taking her place. While the other is trying to dodge bullets and trying her best to avoid your hybrid brother from hurting anymore people. So, what good am I to you huh? Your now alive and I'm in transition of becoming a actual witch! That would be fucking defenseless against your brothers and freaking Marcel. Seeing how everything turn out. You got what you wanted, like all you Mikaelson's do. Now, would you be so kind as to leave me here, I think I suffered enough for one day." Soon your anger began to rise from inside of you.

"Calm down, mate. Just because I'm alive for following my part of the deal with your ancestors, doesn't mean we are done with each other just yet. Sorry for it had to come to this but, I really had no choice in the matter. It was either this or having my brain fried by your ancestors for not following their orders." Kol then said with a hint of malice in his voice.

"First time I ever come to New Orleans, I get kidnapped. Then later my neck is snapped by some random vampire and gets turned into vampire. An abomination of nature. Later, forcively compelled by said brother to get information about Marcel. Got mind-vodooed by Davina to erase said compulsion. Trick your brother into a trapped. Seeming enough got my new best friend sacrificed by said psycho witches. Then sent into the literal dog house with actual werewolves through blackmail if I didn't give into Hayley's or otherwise known as Klaus's one night stand orders. And now being kidnapped once more, finding out your true heritage and becoming a witch cause of said psycho witches couldn't deal with their line ending for good. Man, why can't things be more simple. And recently found out that I'm stuck with one of the said Originals that would basically kill me if I ever came into one of their line of sight again. Not to mention, that I'm now on your hybrid brother's revenge / shit list. I'm doomed!" Josh then glared at Kol.

Soon enough he began to cough up some blood. As if it were burning through his throat. Kol then noticed this and gave you a gentle rub on your back. And then said" Hey, I know this hard on you right now. But just think about it, now you get to live a normal after this. You get to have a chance to get out of here."

Still glaring at the unreasonable original, you then replied back saying" You think I can go back to a normal life after all this. Ha! And I quote Twilight's Bella Swan saying this. Who in the fucking world wants to be normal. I finally had a true, honest to god friend here. And just died trying to save the whole entire French Quarter from utter destruction. Having her first love killed by the hands of your hybrid brother. Then, when things weren't already bad enough. Your brother's protege basically gave her up like a trophy. Not caring what effect that it had on her at all. And finally things couldn't get any worse she was put on the chopping block. Which lead up to her death. Not to mention having been blackmailed a pregnant werewolf whose idea of fun is to watch me squirm. And if I don't follow through with what she has planned, she would tell the two people that will kill me, that I'm still in the French Quarter. So, no my life is never going to be normal. I can't leave without Davina. She and Cami were the only ones that were ever nice to me. And never used me in the slightest! So to say this again, No my life is never going to be normal."

Surprised by what you had said, Kol turned your whole entire body around so that you were facing him and quickly pulled you into his hard chest. Giving you a warm embrace, then replied back saying" Well little witch, I never like normal anyway." Lifting up your chin, and slowing moving his face towards yours. Closing the gap of space that was between the both you. He then kissed you. Causing you to blush, which left a faint rosy red imprint over your face. As Kol pulled away, leaving you stunned. Kol then gave one of his trademark grins and said happily " I like when you blush, little witch."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took so long, but I was on a writer's block for a while. And I thought by taking some time would do me some good. Thank you all for having read my fan-fics. And please do comment and review. It is very much <em>**_appreciated_**.


End file.
